MortemCrystals
by pikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpik
Summary: What would happen if crystals started growing underneath the bedrock, in the void? Nothing, really. But what if those crystals had a continuous upward force the larger they got? The results are interesting. Oneshot.


**A/N So my goal is to get this up to 1500 words. 500 words longer than the final chapter that I wrote by myself for my other story 'My One Chance'! You should go check that out. However, I am no longer writing it myself. I have a friend that was willing to take the story and continue it. I'll be writing chapters along with him every now and then though. On another note, anybody is free to use the plot I came up with for this. I won't mind. In fact, I would like to see how it goes, so pm me if you are. :D So enough of me, and let's get to my writing! SO I WILL SEE YOU, IN THE NEXT ONESHOT!**

The ground was rumbling. Gordon was holding onto a beam inside of his house to try and get through the earthquake. But there is something strange though, earthquakes don't happen in the normal world. Whenever earthquakes happen in minecraft, is at the edge of the world, near the farlands wall when the giant pieces of land grind together, making violent vibrations. However, the only time Gordon ever heard the one scientist that has gotten there report that happening only once in his lifetime. And he's 80 something years old...

There was massive amount of banging and scraping of cobblestone from my neighbors house across the cobblestone road. Gordon looked out of the large windows on the front of my home. It was collapsing. The front-right portion of it just sort of... Fell down on itself in a cloud of dust, and then a large portion of roof fell with it and then the surrounding walls, and then there was to much dust to see anything else. I could hear it all just fine though... Just then, Gordon had one thought on his mind. He has to get out of his house before it caves in on itself as well. He could hear the house to the left of his starting to collapse too. That was his best friend, Tom's house. And I'm pretty sure his wife and three year old son was home there too... That gave him an even better reason to get out of his house. He wanted to go try to free them from the rubble.

Gordon waddled over to his front door and opened it clumsily, trying to keep his balance. He looked to his left to see the damage. There was a gigantic hole in the corner of his house, similar to the one across the street had, but it was still holding up just well. He could even see Tom inside, passed out on the ground. Gordon ran inside. and was at his side, kneeling in an instant.

"Tom! Tom!" Gordon yelled, slapping his face gently.

Tom was wearing a red and black sweater, knitted by his wife last christmas. He was wearing black jeans. There was a large slash on his cheek and there was an alarmingly large amount of blood streaming from one end of it.

Tom groaned, and his eyes shot open.

"Tom! Where's Michele!?" Gordon screamed. Michele was his wife.

Tom raised his weak hand up and pointed to the ceiling. "Upstairs..."

When Gordon looked up he was startled to see that there was a large portion of the floor missing right above Tom. He must have fallen from the top floor and hit the ground...

"What the hell happened to you?!" Gordon asked him.

"Don't go up there..." Tom said, his arm falling to the ground limply.

What must he have been doing for him to be so beat up? Out of curiosity Gordon looked at the stairway that led upstairs, and then back down at Tom. Gordon was instantly running up the stairs.

He walked down the hallway looking in every room, when he found the room with the hole in the ground. There was a man in full black leather armor and his face was covered with a mask. He was holding an iron sword, and Tom's wife and son were on the ground, and were beaten to death by the murderer's wooden sword. Gordon looked at the lifeless bodies, and then the man, then at the lifeless bodies, and then he started running down the hallway towards the stairs. He could just barely hear the footsteps of the man behind him. When he reached Tom, he started dragging him out from under the building which was probably going to crumble at any minute, and then he noticed that the earthquake was over. That was good, but he was in to much of a traumatized state from seeing the bodies and the man holding the bloody iron sword. He was at the staircase now, looking right at Gordon and Tom, who was awake now, screamed. However with an extreme stroke of luck, yet such a misfortune, the entire house collapsed right on top of him. Gordon fell backwards, with Tom who was leaning on his legs, fell on top of him.

* * *

Tom was the first to wake up. He was rubbing his head, and sat up. The first thing he noticed was the giant pile of rubble from his house, and then remembered his family was killed by somebody breaking in during the earthquake and killing them. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder to Gordon's house. It was intact. He slowly got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Tom!" A voice called from across the street.

Tom turned around to see Grace. She was standing in front of her house, which was brought down. Her face was pale, and the bottom part of her pants were ripped off. Grace was a small woman with red hair, lots of freckles, and a very shy personality. She didn't really come out of her house much, which is why she got so pale over the years. She doesn't really have many friends, either.

"Uh... Hi Grace..." Tom called over, with a shaking voice.

"I see that you're house fell down too... Where's Michele and-" Tom was already inside Gordon's house before she could finish the sentence.

Gordon was sitting up, and heard Grace trying to talk to Tom.

"Grace?" He called.

"Yes?" She said back.

"Are you alright?" Gordon called as he got up, knowing that her house collapsed

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened to Tom?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Gordon said

Out of nowhere, There was a loud **_CRACK_ **and a sound similar to shattering glass, and Gordon and Grace fell to the ground as the gravity seemed to be doubled. After a few moments, the gravity was back to normal, and They both got up, but when they looked up, the clouds seemed to be falling. Gordon was extremely confused, and Grace looked up in amazement.

"What? What the...? Gordon stuttered.

"The sky is falling!" Grace yelled.

"No it's not." Gordon called.

"Can I dream?" She asked.

"No."

They were beyond the clouds now. Above the clouds. Wait, above them? How could clouds just fall? Suddenly, a large purple crystal shot up from the ground in the street. The tip appeared razor sharp, and it was extremely shiny, and the glare from the sun was blinding. Another one shot up a few blocks away from it, then another.

Gordon and Grace were looking at them shoot up from the ground in a mixture of amazement and fear. Gordon walked up to one of them at gently grazed his fingertips on it. He quickly pulled it away from the extreme heat. It had burned him, but there was no burn mark, no scar, no anything. Just pain. Gordon was looking at his hand, and then looked back up at the crystal.

"Don't touch that..." He stuttered.

He looked down at his hand again and shook it for a few seconds. Grace was more interested in something else. Something about one chunk away. She could see the clouds below them. She walked over to the ledge and looked down. There were the same 'burning' Purple crystals from before, and there was a very, very long distance to the ground. There was also black where the land they are standing on once was; the void.

"The crystals were growing under the bedrock in the void. That's what was happening." She said quietly to herself.

"Is that what's going on?" Gordon asked from her side.

Startled by his sudden appearance, she blushed and nodded.

"I don't know what to say..." Gordon said slowly.

"Well we could start out by thinking of one of the old sports the ancient mincraft civilisations used to participate in."

"What's that?" the man asked.

"Skyblock."

"So you're saying that this is similar to a challenge of surviving on an island? floating in the middle of nowhere? I guess you're right."

Gordon had learned about skyblock back in 7th grade social studies. You had to make a cobblestone generator, and grow trees, and get bone meal from skeletons to make grass, and then make a wheat farm, and then make bread for food, and then-

"We have to treat this like skyblock." Grace suddenly said. "We have to survive on this island until we can build a bridge from the other islands."

"What other islands?" Gordon asked.

"Well do you think that we will be the only ones to get uprooted from the void up?" Grace bluntly said.

Just as she said that, there was a loud crack. Even from this height, they could hear it. Another portion of land was rising. It was about 10 chunks wide, and tall. Relatively big, and probably had the most supplies. We had to get to that island.

"We have to play skyblock again..." Gordon silently said to himself, in disbelief.


End file.
